The Vacation
by LabRatsLoverxoxo
Summary: The Davenport family go on Vacation what could go wrong right!. But what happens when an unwanted Guest tags along, and two must try to confess their love for each other. But complication's get in the way.Contains Brase
1. chapter 1

A/N:Hey, I had this idea and I read this other Brase story and it was so good, but the author never got around to finish it. So I want to write something like it I don't even know if it's going to be good. But either way let me know what you think and if any of you have any ideas you know where to leave them xx. Keep up with my grammar and puncation thank's. xx

Disclaimer: Never going to own Lab Rats or any of the characters.

Bree's POV

Yes yes where going on VACATION, Yep I just said it the Davenport family is going on Vacation. I couldn't beleive it myself we where going on Vacation, it was going to be epic. I mean it took me and Adam 2 months to convince Mr Davenport to even think about going on Vacation. At one point I had to fake crying to get him to stop saying no.

"Adam did you get my last 4 suitcases said Bree" "Yeh I did, now where's my money asked Adam" "I don't have any money right now said Bree" "What but you promised me screamed Adam" "I know I know just give me a minute said Bree"

Chase's POV

I was studying for next years exams, It's not early to study it's the perfect time to study. When I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes I'm coming Mr Davenport said Chase, I'll be there in a second" "No Chase It's me said Bree"

My heart stopped beating it was her, the girl that made my entire life a complete rollercoaster ride.

"Ah Chase can you let me in asked Bree" "Ah Yeh here said Chase unlocking his door" "Thank's said Bree" "So what do you want asked Chase" "Want.. what do you mean asked Bree" "Everytime You knock on my door you want or need something said Chase" "No Chase you've got it all wrong you know you're favourite brother and my best..." "You're best what Bree asked Chase" "Best Friend whispered Bree"

Best Friend, I was her Best Friend. And She was my Best Friend. Friend yeh that's what I have to keep telling myself or I would drive myself crazy. Yes I love Bree Davenport.

"You're my Best Friend too Bree, said Chase hugging her" "Oh and can I borrow 20 dollars asked Bree jumping out of the hug" "Ughh really again 20 dollars said Chase" "Hey that's what Best Friend's are for said Bree" "You owe me said Chase" "Okay"

Bree's POV

Best Friend, I totally blew it. I was going in there to tell Chase I loved him not that he was my best Friend, I mean he is my Best Friend but I am and always have been in love with Chase Davenport.

"Okay Everyone drop what you're doing and get you're buts out the door we have to leave right now the Limos are here to take us to the Airport screamed Tasha" "Yeh coming screamed Everyone"

"Hey Don Don said Perry" "Perry what do you want screamed Mr Davenport" "Well I just came to say since you have 3 Limos, we can share them said Perry" "No No Perry where going on Summer Vacation to Hawaii said Mr Davenport" "I know, I booked the same exact place. Where even one room across from us said Perry" "Ahh great, now where going we don't have time for this so hop in said Mr Davenport"

Bree's POV

"No No you're not even meant to be going with us, so you are not sharing a Limo with me Said Bree" "Ughh fine Don, Tasha wait up screamed Perry"

Perry,Tasha, and Mr Davenport shared one Limo all together because Leo and Adam didn't want her either, Me and Chase both had to share a Limo because Adam and Leo where just going to play video games and eat junk food.

So yeh I was stuck sharing a Limo with Chase great this day couldn't get any worse.

A/N: So there it his chapter one I hope you liked it so far, it would be awesome if anyone could follow or review thanks xxxx


	2. Arriving

A/N: Hi, I just wanted to say I feel like last chapter was a bit rushed I just gotreslly excited I've no idea why (LOL). So this is still a Brase Love Story, and I don't know what's really going to happen with this Story yet. But Leave any ideas or any comments. xxx

Disclaimer: Never going to own Lab Rats.

Leo's POV

Me and Adam grabbed a ton of Junk Food and Video Games and headed to the first Limo, I found it pretty cool that we basically had are own Limo. But then again it's weird that Bid D ordered three Limo's. But then since Perry is tagging along which none of us where happy about, she will basically take up half of Big D's and My Mom's Limo. I felt bad for them. Bree and Chase where sharing a Limo I couldn't understand what is stopping them for going for each other like there not related and neither is Adam, ever since Big D told them they where uspest but I could see it in Chase and Bree's eyes they where kind of glad But they all still call each other Sibling's. I looked over at Adam who was staring into space I kind of think he knows that Bree and Chase like each other, I found out beacause Chase talk's about her in his sleep and same with her. Well all I'm saying is thank god there Capsules are sound proof.

"Hey Adam pass me the Pizz said Leo" "Ah.. I kinda ate it all said Adam" "Well get another box from the back said Leo" "No Leo I've ate all the Pizza said Adam" "Adam seriously" "Yeh Sorry said Adam"

Chase's POV

I had to share a Limo with Bree, I mean I love her but what am I meant say. My Palms where sweating so much.

"Ah Chase are you okay asked Bree" "Yeh.. Emm why wouldn't I be okay said Chase" "Well you're sweating a lot more then usaul said Bree" "Ah no I'm not it's just really ht in the Car, that's all said Chase" "Well I'll turn on the Air Con said Bree" "Ah okay said Chase"

Bree's POV

It took me a while to figure out how you actually turn on the Air Conditioner, Chase just sat there laughing at me. I finally got it about 10 minutes after.

"Okay there we go said Bree" "Cool said Chase, so what do you wanna do" "I don't know but I really want to try those Little Sweets said Bree" "Haha said Chase"

Chase's POV

In the Airplane, me and Bree both ended up sitting beside each other. While Perry was on the other side. You know I never realized I could hate a person even more then I already did. Half way through the ride Bree basically was sitting on my lap because Leo had to come over to us, so there was four people sitting in a three people seat. You know we had 3 Limos but got the cheapest Flight possible. There where these People in front of us with two Toddlers who kept screaming and shouting about how hungry they where.

"Ughh glad that Flight's over said Leo" "Yeh, I know said Perry" "Big D what's wrong said Leo" " One of my bank accounts is completely empty said Mr. Davenport" "On yeh said Perry" "Oh yeh what asked Mr. Davenport" "I may of used ypu're credit card to pay for this trip said Perry" "You what screamed mr. Davenport" "Well where hete now so lets never bring it up again, okay... good said Perry"

Chase's POV

I watched Bree climb of the Plane the heat struck us all and her hair was blowing rapidly, her perfume caught my nose it smelled like flowers dancing in the rain.

"Chase come on said Bree" "Coming said Chase"

Chase's POV

I knew for one thing by the end of this Holiday I was going to tell Bree how I feel and I didn't care if she laughs or anything. I'm going to make it my Mission.


End file.
